Her Fear
by Sheydos
Summary: When a storm brews Tifa becomes agitated, but if she hides her fear how will she ever overcome it?


Disclaimer: I do **not **own the characters, they belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

The storm was brewing and Tifa was becoming agitated. Denzel and Marlene were playing in the bar as it had been closed early. Cloud was still out on a delivery run and normally returned late in the night. Tifa didn't like the way he worked himself to the bone every day from the crack of dawn til late at night, only ever getting a few hours of sleep each week. But she was at least thankful he was trying for her and the children, to make an income.

Tifa peered out the window, the storm looked like it was just outside of Midgar, but this didn't put her mind at ease on bit. She knew Cloud would be caught up in it and hoped he'd be alright. As a flash of lightning cracked in the sky, Tifa flinched away. She looked towards the children to see if they had seen her. Luckily, they were looking out the glass door at the front of the bar. Marlene and Denzel stared out to the sky, amazed by the flashes of lightning.

"Wow!" Denzel exclaimed.

"Did you see that, Tifa?" Marlene turned to ask her carer who she saw to be her bigger sister.

Tifa nodded hesitantly, turning her gaze to the clock ticking silently on the wall above her head. The time read nine thirty. Tifa sighed; she knew this would be a restless and sleepless night.

"Denzel, Marlene. It's nine thirty." Tifa said placing the dish rag she had on the tap to dry.

"But Tifa, can't we just watch the storm, just a little longer?" Denzel wined.

"No, you know you have to go to bed." Tifa didn't budge on bit and the storm that was getting closer and closer made her more and more agitated.

The children reluctantly carried themselves up to their bedroom on the second floor across from Cloud's, knowing it would take them longer than usual for them to fall asleep being too distracted ny the storm.

As Tifa was satisfied that they had put themselves to bed, she distracted herself from the storm and continued cleaning the dishes, bench tops and tables, but soon enough she was out of chores to occupy her mind. How was it that she was so terrified of thunder storms, yet she had defeated the strongest of monsters? Maybe it was because Cloud had been next to her, to help her get through all those tragic battles. But alas she knew Cloud wouldn't return to the bar for some time, maybe even later than he usually did because of the storm.

A deafening crack of thunder shook 7th Heaven and made Tifa fall to the ground, smashing a glass she was putting away as she trembled. Tifa was oblivious to the pain and flowing blood from her hand, caused by the shattered glass. She continued trembling, kneeling on the floor as the power to the lights shut off. Flashes of lightning illuminated the bar followed by more booms of thunder. Tifa was in a state of shock.

Whenever Tifa knew there was a thunderstorm she would make sure that no one knew of her pitiful fear by separating herself from the ones she knew and loved. She wanted her friends to see her as a strong and independent woman, who wasn't afraid of anything, especially stupid things like thunderstorms.

The storm continued, flashing bright cracks in the sky, pouring heavy rain and booming, ear splitting thunder. Tears escaped Tifa's squeezed shut eyes, as she pressed her palms of her hands against her ears, trying to shut out any of the noise.

_Why am I so helpless? _

The noise of storms would always remind her of the sinister villain, Sephiroth destroying her home village of Nibelheim, the village where Cloud and she grew up together. The lightning reminded her of the sickening sight of his green, cat-like eyes that looked down to everyone, and the rain made her cry for all the times Sephiroth had caused pain to both Cloud and herself. She hated thunderstorms because they awakened memories she wanted to forget about, to leave in the past, to never haunt her again.

Suddenly the door that entered the bar swung open and creaking of careful steps upon the floor boards entered the dark room. Tifa was also oblivious to this as she was still trembling from the cracks of thunder.

"Tifa," a voice called her name. A voice she knew all too well.

_Cloud._

Tifa didn't move, too frozen by fear. Cloud kneeled in front of her placing his gloved hands on her shoulders. Tifa was a shamed of herself.

"You're hand, Tifa." Cloud said as wove his hand around her wrist pulling her hand away from her ear.

At this moment, Tifa looked up to Cloud, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her eyes were pleading as Cloud stared at her.

Cloud's expression shifted to an understanding one as he grabbed the tea towel that hung over the handle of the oven to his right. He dabbed the towel onto her Tifa's bleeding hand in silence, removing the traces of the dark crimson blood.

As another rumble of thunder flashed a crack of lightning, Tifa screamed and sprang onto Cloud burring her head into his chest and clutching his shirt. Cloud dropped the towel, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin softly oh the top of her head as he leaned back against the cupboard. He didn't care his shirt would be stained of blood and tears; he only cared for Tifa, his childhood friend.

As the thunder continued, Tifa's clutch on Cloud's shirt tightened as did his embrace. Cloud wanted to put her mind at ease to take her mind away from the storm. There was only one way, something he had wanted to do before he left to become a SOLDIER.

Tifa shuddered as Cloud's hand brushed her jaw tilting her head up towards his. Tifa was startled at this as she was still in shock. Cloud slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against his childhood friend's letting the kiss linger. Tifa's heart picked up speed as she let her hand weave up to his jaw. This was just what she needed, just like all those battles they had fought _together_, Tifa needed his help to overcome this fear, to overcome it _together._

When the kiss broke, Cloud leaned his forehead on Tifa's, her eyes still closed, but her expression had calmed, no longer was it the terrified one she wore, now she was in the arms of who she loved. Although she had finally stopped crying there were still traces of the fallen tears on her cheek bones. As Cloud wiped them away Tifa's eyes slowly opened, meeting Cloud's bright blue ones.

"Thank you, "she breathed as she fell against his chest. " I knew you'd understand."

Cloud rested his chin on her head again as a small and very rare smile tugged at his lips.

"The storm's thunder and lightning they remind me of-" Tifa was interrupted by Cloud mid sentence.

"I know," He cut in, silencing her. He understood and he'd be there for her if this ever happened again, they'd get through it_ together_, she knew that, they didn't have to know that with words, they just... knew. They trusted each other, just like they did when they were still children growing up in Nibelheim as the best of friends.

The storm died down, but the rain continued for an hour or so until it too slowed to only a soft pattering on the roof. By then Tifa had fallen asleep in Cloud's arms, breathing deep and slow. Cloud was becoming tired to, he didn't care if he fell asleep on the floor in the bar, he wanted to fall asleep like this from now on, with Tifa. It wasn't long til Tifa's even breathing lulled Cloud asleep, and so they both waited for the clear morning to come, _together._

* * *

_Author's note: Hi there! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Be on the look out for a few more that are in progress! I think you might like them! Be sure to leave a review too, I enjoy the feedback and take ALL OF IT on board! Chow! :)  
THANKS AGIAN! :D_


End file.
